Various types of portable restroom units are extensively used at construction sites, outdoor concerts, sporting events, and the like. These portable restroom units are usually chemical units that include a urinal, which is attached to an inner wall surface of the unit. Screws, nails, or the like are used to secure the urinal to the wall, and these attachment screws are applied to the interior of the urinal and are subject to corrosion.
Urinals used in conjunction with chemical portable restroom units are usually connected to the chemical holding tank by means of a short tube to permit drainage into the holding tank. The drainage tube is connected to the drain outlet which projects outwardly from the urinal. The drain outlet for many urinals will accommodate only one sized drain tube, although the drain tubes for holding tanks of the various commercial units include a large or a small sized tube.
Finally, most urinals used with portable restroom units, and known to Applicant, are not provided with a screen for preventing debris from clogging the outlet drain. Certainly, there are no urinals with means for securely locking a screen in place and permitting ready removal of the screen when desired.